Your lie in sobu
by thewholeworldsucksmydick
Summary: A beautiful story that unfolds. likely to induce tears.


"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee that's not fuccing fair!" Arima Korosu Yourself cried as the doctor gave him the inevitable news.

"She could have survived. Fuck you big pharma!"

Martin Shekelit, the deity of wealth and finances (more often than not addressed by his followers as PharmaBro), descended from heaven and threw Arima a crips gang sign, acting swaggy and litty asf.

"Problem?"

Arima then went about beating thin air (because others can't see PharmaBro). The doctors believe that Arima has lost it.

After Arima Kuckboi calmed down, he was finally able to accept reality.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo this cannot be real!"

"But if it is, can I at least tap that thicc booty one more time?"

So Arima fucked kaori's lifeless body viciously. So viciously, in fact, that he actually left Kaori more braindead than before.

"Ahem, we're collecting the body for scientific purposes…" professor Dan Schneider von Weinstein declared as his goons, erm, I mean, helpers went about lifting Kaori up and placing her down on a stretcher.

The feeling of lifelessness. So surreal, yet so nostalgic. Never experienced before. Yet experienced all the time.

Kaori could not describe her experience. She was floating in thin air, across the plains of Texas, across the lakes of Mississipi, across the slums of California where crackers spread degeneracy in the name of liberalism to the Black communities (fat acceptance being the most degenerate).

But soon she floated back to Japan! She could see all the familiar landscape starting to appear in her line of sight. The Comiket where she performed. The bakeries where she and Arima had bread fucks in (is a new type of kinks that is trending in Japan). And last but not least, her house.

However, all these vanished in an instant. The next moment she suddenly experienced a sudden thrust that dragged her at the speed of light.

And all within a nanosecond she woke up in a bed.

A not so familiar bed, for the scent of her father is not there.

"Yuigahamotherfucker! You know you late like fuck, right? Smh get the fuck out of the bed or I'm not yo ma!"

Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?

Kaori checked herself. Then she wrecked herself! She ain't herself at all! Her blonde hair is no more, instead it was replaced with disgustingly pink hair. She also checked her clothes. They were not the same! Last but not least she checked her bust to see if it is still there. At last she cracked a smile.

"Haha you can take away my gorgeous looks, you can take away my swag clothes, but you can't take away my milkjugs!" Kaori sniggered as she pointed a finger at heavens.

Sorry I mean snigga'd. Sorry if my brothas be offended.

So then PharmaBro appeared again. "Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"Arrrrrrghhhh!"

For some reason, the jumpscare shifted forward the plot by a few scenes, and now we see Kaori in school, in the form of Yui, of course.

Just then, a tall handsome (likely Indian) boy came over and tipped his fedora.

"Yahallo, Yui!"

Kaori could not respond.

"Eh… eh… Buenos Dias senor mas lindo!"

Hachiman gave her a blank stare.

"Yui? Yui what happened to you?"

"Oh she meant 'good morning, the most handsome man in the world'."

Hayama came to his rescue.

"Yui, your words really make me want to eat your pussy right now, you know?"

The whole class fell silent.

"Ewwwwwwww Hachiman you fuccing pedo why don't you go fuck yourself man you dirty swine, get your polluted swamp of a mind off little girls already fucking shaking my head off why have you not considered suicide yet?"

"Yo playa, don't listen to that hater. Remember, if her age is on the clock, she's ready for the clock."

"And whoever that says otherwise is ready for the glock."

"Now Zaimokuza why don't you shut your virgin ass mouth up! If you really feel sorry for Hachiman then I literally will fry your dirty pedo ass!"

Suddenly, Sensei Hiratsukangz materialized out of thin air through the power of her Mom-I-Would-Like-To-Fuckedness.

"What is all this ruckus about, may anyone care to explain?"

"Nothing, except for the fact that Hachiman said he wanted to eat Yui's pussy."

"Hachiman! You sick pedofag! Out of my class now!"

Later that day, Hachiman returned back to class. Sensei has exiled him for almost the whole day. "That old hag fucking reacted so much omfg! I hope she dies of cancer tomorrow."

As he packed his bag, he reached under his desk and lo and behold, pulled out a small note!

It says—I do want you to eat my pussy, come to my house now.

"Fuccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccck yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss. Time to put that thicc in my mouth!"

Hachiman exclaimed as he ran all the way to Yui's house with a single breath.

Yui, or rather Kaori, was pacing anxiously for Hachiman's arrival.

"Man it sucks to leave Arima but then again letting an indian boy eat my pussy is going to be 10/10 fo shizzle."

"Yui!" Hayama shouted across the street as he ran towards her. They had decided to do it in public.

Hachiman perched Kaori against the wall then started going down on her.

"Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng" Kaori moaned in pleasure as Hachiman viciously tongued his inside.

Meanwhile, Arima Kousei has decided to korosu himself. "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh the world is cruel!"

"This goes out to pharmafag, if I go to hell I'm bringing you with me!"

Then he shot himself with a revolver.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh the sky is so blue.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh the cloud tickles my testicles

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh why am I naked and floating in mid-air?

Arima continued to float across Japan. Just then, he began to descend.

"Fukkk! I can't get down with no clothes man!"

He then spotted in the distance two people on the street. One of them is held against the wall.

The moment he noticed their presence, everything became grey.

When he opened his eyes, he saw himself looking up at a hot ass girl.

There's something in his mouth too.

When he realized it, he immediately retracted his tongue and jumped back in surprise.

"Hachiman? What's gotten in you Hachiman?"

Arima froze. The voice is all too familiar.

"Kaori?"

"Arima?"

It was a beautiful silence that ensued.

Arima started tearing up. So did Kaori.

The lovers are finally reunited.

Meanwhile, PharmaBro was watching them from heaven, bumping to Wu Tang Clan with Lord Harambe, while Harambe is popping champagne and fucking blondes.

Rest in pepperoni Harambe never 5get ;'''''(


End file.
